


Connections and Frustrations

by xXHolmesInHidingXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHolmesInHidingXx/pseuds/xXHolmesInHidingXx
Summary: When two women that Sam and Dean shared a close friendship with during their teen years lose their four year old daughter, the Winchesters turn up to investigate and everyone gets more than they bargained for.





	Connections and Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first case fic, so yeah. I'm trying to sort out my update schedule, so here is this thing

“Sara, it’s time to come in now.” Daniella called, balancing her nine-month-old son on her hip. “Momma’s made lunch.” The very excitable four year old ran towards her, giggling. 

“Momma, Momma!” She squealed, diving past Daniella to find Rosalia in the kitchen. Both women laughed. 

“Yes, baby?” Rosalia hummed. Sara raised her arms to be picked up. 

“I made a friend.” She told her mothers happily. Daniella grinned- their little girl had her first imaginary friend, she thought. “She’s my best friend. She looks funny, though, Mama. Her eyes are all black.”

“Black eyes, huh? Sounds interesting- what’s her name?”

“Um. Lily! No, not right… Lillith. Her name’s Lillith.” She decided, grinning. Rosa cast a sideways glance at her fiancée. This was interesting. 

“Okay, honey. Go and tell your sister it’s time for lunch now.”

 

After lunch, Sara went off outside again to play with Lillith while Rosalia and Daniella tried to get Nathaniel down for a nap. The baby kept crying, refusing to settle. “C’mon, Nate, please.” Rosa begged, rocking him in her arms. 

Meanwhile, outside, Lyssara was on her swing. She sang softly to herself, timing the swing perfectly to the rhythm of her song. “Lillith? Are you still here?” She called out suddenly. The little girl stepped out from the bushes, dead bird in hand. It was definitely dead- its neck hung at an odd angle to its body, and even from where she was, Sara could see the deep red of blood matting the creature’s feathers. 

“Come see what I found, Sara!” She giggled. The other girl slipped off the swing and wandered over to get a closer look at the object. 

“Why have you got that, Lillith? Put it back.” She said softly. 

“It’s my friend, Lyssara.” The girl was practically singing, a huge smile on her face that confused Sara- she wouldn’t have picked the bird up in the first place, and would probably throw up if Lillith tried to hand it to her. 

“Lil, it’s dead. Put it back.” 

“No, Sara, it’s my friend. Come and say hello.”

“I don’t want to.” Sara began to cry, not liking the change she’d seen in her new friend. Lillith sighed.

“Okay. If you don’t want to say hello to him, he can come and say hi to you.” She decided, cupping her hands around the bird. With head still hanging limply from its broken neck and blood glistening on its feathers, the bird started to move. 

“But… Lillith, I thought he was dead.” Sara whimpered. Lillith just laughed and held her hand- bird still in them- out to the girl. Sara recoiled, panic clear in her face. “Lillith, I don’t like it!” 

“Relax, Lyssara. He just wants to say hello.”

The bird moved again. Lyssara screamed- the bird lunged for her. Daniella and Rosalia come running. The bird was everywhere- clawing and pecking at the little girl’s face, her hands, everywhere, but with a precision that made it clear that it was searching for something. The heart. Lillith simply stood, watching. A dark grin spread across her face as she watched the girl struggle. 

“Lil- help!” Sara screamed. “Momma!” 

Rosalia made a grab for the bird, but it whirled on her and tried to attack her too, and it was too late anyway. Lyssara slumped to the ground, bleeding heavily from where the bird had got her. She was gone. 


End file.
